My true nature
by animeluver23
Summary: Five years ago I found out that I was a member of the Uzumaki clan. Five years ago I found out my actual name. Five years ago I was kicked out of my team. Five years ago I met my actual mother and father. Five years ago I started to train with my parents. And now I'm even stronger than my entire guild combined.


Five years ago I found out that I was a member of the Uzumaki clan. Five years ago I found out my actual name. Five years ago I was kicked out of my team. Five years ago I met my actual mother and father. Five years ago I started to train with my parents. And now I'm even stronger than my entire guild combined and the entire Team Natsu, who includes Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, and Happy. Yep that's me, the 22 year old Lucy Heartfillia, now the 22 year old Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was the name of my grandmother, so I was named after her. I was ignored by my guild for a month, got tired of it, went on a journey to become more powerful, met my real parents after a month of traveling and they took me to their village called Konoha. There my mom, Sakura Uzumaki, introduced me to her friends. My Dad, Naruto Uzumaki, was the Hokage of the village. The hokage is the leader of Konoha, he's also the most powerful shinobi in the village. A shinobi is a powerful ninja and the main forces of the village. After I met all my parents friends who consisted of Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee(who is REALLY strange) and other's*{a/n I'm too lazy to write all their names out. If you watch the show you'll know who I'm talking about} After a month of getting to know my parents, I found out that mom was really violent and that dad was really care free most of the time. So during a one year time span, I trained with my parents and their friends and it was torture.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kushina's pov

"Kushina, Kushina wake up." I heard my mom say.

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Ok, suit yourself. I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Mom said. What did she mean by that? Oh well, at least she's gone, well for now anyways. Then after an hour, I was woken up quite rudely with cold water, COLD water, ICE COLD WATER who does that?! I shot up, looked to my right and saw Saskue, my good ass friend, smirking and trying, note TRYING, not to laugh, to my left I saw my Mom and Dad holding buckets of water, outside of my window, laughing their asses off, well Dad was, Mom was just smirking at me. Glaring at them, I got out of bed and I saw Saskue look away. I looked down, _So that's why he looked away_, I thought. I was wearing a black tank top with gray designs and no pants. I blushed, went to my dresser and got out my normal clothes. Mom, Dad, and Saskue were now in my room, so I put my clothes on my bed and shooed them out of my room so I could change. My outfit consisted of black shorts that reach my upper thigh, black under top with a black mask that is attached, that I can pull up whenever I want to. I wear a short white kimono that reaches my upper thighs tied with a golden belt. The sleeves of my kimono reach my ankles, the bottom of the sleeve is fuller than the top and it is imprinted with a tribal pattern along the bottom. My right thigh has bandages wrapped around it and to top it off I have my trusty silver ninja sandals. I put my knee length platinum blonde hair up in a high pony-tail with a white lily flower clip.

When I got downstairs, my Dad and Saskue were having a fight. They remind me of Gray and Natsu.

"Air head!"

"Zappy!"

"Yellow wind!"

"What type of insult is that!?"

_"Flame brain!"_

_"Stripper!"_

_"Pink fire!"_

_"What the hell was that!?"_

Whoa, flashback. Anyway, their arguing is getting annoying and Mom would usually stop them but she went out for a morning walk so I had to stop them. Walking to the living room where they were having the argument I sighed really not wanting to do this. So I walked up to them and put both Dad and Saskue in a headlock.

"Awww, Kushina-san don't you love your daddy?" Dad said

"Don't you love me anymore?" said Saskue

"Course I love you guys, but your constant arguing is annoying and it reminds me of two people I used to know," I said sadly, "now, would you mind telling me why you two started fighting or would you rather have mom AND I beat the crap out of you guys up. I get Saskue and mom gets dad. Your choice" I said in an extremely sweet voice. Just then mom came home and I told her what happened. She had this devilish aura surrounding her. Dad and Saskue looked like they were gonna piss their pants cuz' of her aura.

"You were fighting again? How many times do I have to tell you not to fight in the house?" she said in a scary voice. Dad and Saskue were shrinking away in fear but I'm used to it. Mom looked at me and I shook my head yes. We then dragged dad and Saskue out the door and let them go into ahellish world of pain.

* * *

*If you watch the show you'll know who I'm talkin about

*Lucy will be called Kushina from now on


End file.
